The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a musical instrument stand which can be folded easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,547 has disclosed a guitar stand which has a main hollow rod, a first hollow leg, a second hollow leg, a first brace, a second brace, a first bracket, and a second bracket. A pivot means fastens the first hollow leg and the second hollow leg on the main hollow rod pivotally. A hollow upper block is disposed on top of the main hollow rod. The pivot means has a lobe, a transverse plate and a longitudinal plate which is disposed on top of the transverse plate. A main hollow rod has a lobe disposed on an upper portion of the main hollow rod. A circular hole and a curved hole are formed on the main hollow rod. A hollow upper block has a lower protrusion inserted in an upper end of the main hollow rod. A first and a second round cushions are disposed adjacent to a first and a second sides of the hollow upper block, respectively. The first round cushion has a first center hole. The second round cushion has a second center hole. A first bolt passes through the first center hole to fasten the first round cushion on the hollow upper block. A second bolt passes through the second center hole to fasten the second round cushion on the hollow upper block. A longitudinal plate is disposed on a top of the transverse plate. The longitudinal plate has an upper hole to match the corresponding circular hole and a lower hole to match the corresponding curved hole. A first fastening member passes through the circular hole and the upper hole and a second fastening member passes through the lower hole and the curved hole to fasten the lobe and the longitudinal plate together. A first and a second joints are disposed on the first and the second hollow legs, respectively. Each of the first and the second joints has a threaded lower portion inserted in a top interior of the corresponding hollow leg, an annular flange abutting the threaded lower portion, and a top recess to receive the transverse plate. A bevel is disposed beneath the top recess. A notch is formed on a top rim of the first hollow leg. A third and a fourth fastening members fasten the first and the second joints on the transverse plate. The first brace is fastened on a lower portion of the first hollow leg. The second brace is fastened on a lower portion of the second hollow leg. A first hook extends from a top end of the first bracket to be inserted in the first brace. A second hook extends from a top end of the second bracket to be inserted in the second brace. However, the hollow leg will be detached from the respective joint if the user extends the hollow leg to the utmost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which can be folded easily.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a musical instrument stand which can stand stably.
Accordingly, a musical instrument stand comprises a pair of first leg devices, a pair of second leg devices, a pair of adjustment mounts, a main connector, a collar, a clamping device, and an adjustment tube. A first rivet fastens one of the first leg devices, one of the second leg devices, and one of the adjustment mounts together. A bolt fastens the main connector and one of the adjustment mounts together. The clamping device has a lower sleeve. The collar receives the lower sleeve of the clamping device. The clamping device receives an upper portion of the main connector. The adjustment tube is inserted through the clamping device and the main connector.